


Languished Silence In The Physical Realm

by Honey_Rae_Pluto



Series: Short stories [2]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alpha Freddie Mercury, Alpha Roger Taylor (Queen), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Roger Taylor (Queen), Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Omega Brian May, Sex, Top Brian May, mixed dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:22:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27125804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honey_Rae_Pluto/pseuds/Honey_Rae_Pluto
Summary: Roger knows fine well what it means to be an Alpha. What it's meant to mean.Brian knows too how he is supposed to fit into society as an omega.But what if neither want this? What if what they want is something altogether different? They find in each other the exact equal and opposite they need, even if the rest of the world would think otherwise.AKA a mixed dynamics alternative universe where Roger and Brian both feel like they are the wrong way around in themselves and build their relationship around that.
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor
Series: Short stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979560
Comments: 12
Kudos: 38





	1. How Light Carries On Endlessly

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,
> 
> Just a quick warning, the chapter does heavily insinuate smut, and if I continue this there may very well be some.
> 
> Other than that you should be fine. This is taken off of some drabbles I wrote on my tumblr (head over to @Honey-Rae-Pluto to see more like it, and request prompts or asks there too please!!!) but will be a little more in depth and have more scenes that aren't there, as well as hopefully having a plot!
> 
> Hope you all enjoy reading, I'd love to see some feedback or some asks for this!

"I know he's excited, but I swear to God, Fred, if I hear one more fucking word about Hendrix I'm going to twat something."

Roger threw himself onto the couch onto the living room. He knew he should be far more happy for his best mate, this was a big gig - especially for a sub to be doing lead guitar. But Christ if Brian could talk the hind legs off a donkey when it came to a certain musician.

A certain Alpha musician.

"It's a support gig for the biggest act on the planet, Rog, the fact The Experience are even doing small gigs is a miracle. It'll be on their Instagram and everything." Freddie pointed out, somewhat tired of the strange game his two friends had been playing for a while now, “I thought you liked Hendrix too.”

“I wouldn’t talk for an hour and a half about how much I like him without stopping for breath. God, you know he even asked my opinion on what he should wear.”

“Again, major gig, it's probably just nerves. This could be a big step in his career,” Freddie looked over, "What's actually wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Roger, don't start getting huffy with me," the older man warned the other alpha, "What's got your knickers in a twist?"

"Lovely turn of phrase," Roger mumbled, sitting up a little, "...You don't think he likes him?"

"No, not at all. Bri just has fifteen different posters, his laptop wallpaper and a stack of different concert tickets cause he absolutely hates him." Freddie quipped, poking Roger to get him to make room on the couch, "Does it matter?"

"I'm not his type then," Roger admitted quietly, more to himself, "I thought perhaps he'd be like me, you know."

"I don't…" he hesitated awkwardly, "You mean about what you told me the other night? The sub thing?"

"Yeah. I'm different. Wrong." Roger stared straight ahead, "I'd hoped Brian would be like me... It's stupid, I guess. He deserves to be happy and all that shit people say. Are supposed to say. I just thought he wouldn't be into the traditional ones."

"Rog…"

"It's fine, just go. Brian's gonna be back from rehearsal soon and I've got to revise." Roger shook him off, "I'm sure you have places to be too, Freddie. I thought you had to go get some notes from Sean or Mark or someone."

"I'm not judging you, it's all accepted now, isn't it? Just cause this isn't working out doesn't mean there won't be someone else."

So Freddie clearly agreed that it wasn't going to work. Fuck sake.

"Fred really, I'll see you tomorrow," he started shepherding him towards the door, "and for what it's worth, it's not seen as brilliant. It's one thing to be a completely different type of couple. Put you in a separate category - whether good or bad. But we'll look normal until we don't and that's never going to be good."

That much was true, if it was two doms or two subs they’d at least be part of a common enough group, they wouldn’t be any more special than anyone else in a gay relationship. It wouldn’t be noteworthy.

But they would be a normal couple, a normal Alpha and Omega couple. Fairytale style. Normal.

From the outside. Oh it would look fine like that, but then the cracks would show. Roger scoffed, shaking his head. There was no ‘they’, it wasn’t a worry he needed to be having.

***

"... We're doing Earth and then Lady's gone, so it should blend well," Brian had been chatting away since he'd arrived, not letting the blond have any peace, "I've only got three classes tomorrow so I can put on extra practice to double check everything is perfect."

"Cause it has to be perfect for the love of your life." Roger commented dryly. He was done with the whole thing. He'd had all those daydreams (and night ones too) of him and Brian being a proper couple. He could do the typical sub thing right? And Brian would be a great Alpha, and they'd have a little family too, and they'd get a cat or squirrel or whatever to shut Brian up and the kids would love the outdoors too.

It was going to be great.

But it wasn't real.

It never would be. Roger would never find someone who was what he needed, he’d probably sit back as Brian eventually found an Alpha, have to watch him kneel by them and serve them. It was probably what Brian wanted too, it was what he had been told to want, even if it wasn’t a natural instinct.

Didn’t make the younger man feel any better about it though.

"Are you in rut? You've been sulking about God knows what for hours." Brian interrupted his thoughts, watching him with a peculiar expression on his face.

"Just the mental image of a rock star trying to be a good Dom to you. Disgusting." Roger tried to make it sound like a joke, but his voice came out flat and somewhat angry.

"Like that's happening,” Brian shrugged, "No, I'd rather not spend the rest of my days following behind someone all day - no matter how good a musician he is."

"Hmm?" That piqued his interest, but he didn't want to get his hopes up.

"Oh come off it, you can't seriously see any appeal in just kneeling on the floor all day waiting to be told what to do."

"I can actually."

"What'd you mean? You want that as a Dom? You want someone to just do what you tell them?"

He really wasn't sure if it was to be expected. Brian was a little surprised, Roger was quite modern about everything and very politically charged. But then again: he had a temper, one that was very typical of doms. He wasn't violent or anything, but the random shows of aggression were hard to argue with.

Roger shook his head immediately, "I don't want that. Not ever… I…"

"Go on," Brian prompted, leaning against the counter opposite to look at him. Roger had gone a light pink shade, not looking happy about something, "You can tell me… you're gay, right?"

Brian didn't want to be right, deep down he didn't want Roger to prefer a different status. He wasn't against it, wasn't opposed in the slightest. Just not Roger. He couldn't even figure out why, but he was more relieved than he could've imagined when Roger shook his head.

"I… eh…" Roger stuttered, trying to think of a better way of saying it, "I get sub thoughts, sort of. I don't know."

"Sub thoughts?" Brian's brow knitted, he could read something into it, but he didn't want to incase it wasn't there.

"I just… look, I'm not a proper Dom. I don't want to take control and have someone be dependent on me for so much…"

"Its okay, Rog," Brian sat next to him, taking his hand gently, "Really I underst-"

Roger cut him off with a hard kiss, spur of the moment and full of more words than they could say. More words than he should say.

But then he snapped out of it: pulling away as if struck by lightning. How was he going to pretend to be anything less than a typical Alpha if he'd practically just forced himself onto the nearest sub available?

"Brian I'm sorry, I-I wasn't thinking… I didn't mean to scare you, I'm sor-"

"Roger, it's okay. I didn't mind it." Brian hadn't moved since, so he was hanging awkwardly in front of him with a strange lean.

A lean that only got closer.

Their lips touched again, less rushed, less of the world's weight behind it. Brian cupped his face, letting him know he actually meant it; it was okay.

"I'll look after you," Brian promised, leaning his forehead against his, "For however long you need me to. I'll be right here."

“Do you mean it? Bri,” He had to be misunderstanding. It was too good to be true otherwise. “I can’t be an alpha. I CAN’T. I don’t want that, I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, you know that,” Brian stayed close, “I can be that for you. You know I like you, I’d be more than happy to be there in that way. Be your alpha.”

The words ran through Roger’s body, a deep blush appearing on his face. The instincts weren’t there naturally, but he knew to bow his head a little. To be submissive.

Brian pulled him into his lap. This was new to him too. He'd never been as open about it as Roger had, never even admitted it - he had supposed until that day he could ignore it, find someone who would make his parents proud and then just deal with the life that would follow.

But when Roger kissed him he changed his mind entirely. What was the point of living to please his parents? They were already pissy about the fact he spent so long on his band commitment (they weren't happy he was in a band in general), what use was getting the bloody degree anyway if he was going to spend his life cooking and cleaning and rearing children?

No, no now he knew what he wanted. Brian supposed he'd known for a while - deep down, of course - that he liked Roger. But he had chosen to bury that.

Until now.

"You're so gorgeous, Rog," he tilted his chin up, kissing his jaw, "I'd be more than happy to be yours if you'd take me."

Roger nearly whined out loud when the kisses started trailing down his neck, becoming nippier and sending his heart into a frenzy.

Of course he wanted it.

His fingers started undoing the buttons on Brian’s shirt that were actually done up, hands resting finally on the plane of his chest. He could smell his scent, drawing him closer. Was this going to happen?

“Let’s go to the bed,” Brian pulled away enough to look at Roger’s eyes, seeing the different tones and frequencies and tunes that made the blue seem so endless, “I want you.”

Roger didn’t hesitate any longer, hopping off of him and taking his hand, “Have you eh… you know? Before?”

“I have,” Brian nodded, he’d never seen Roger shy away from talking about sex, “Never like this though.”

“Right, same,” That made him feel better about it, marginally. Less nervous, “We’ll learn together then.”

Brian kissed him again, pulling him against his now bare chest as they reached his small cupboard of a bedroom. He let his hands crawl up under Roger’s shirt, fingertips ghosting at his sides. It was an unfamiliar feeling, having the power. But it felt better than anything before ever had.

It felt right.

Roger purred against him, mouthing open kisses at the base of his neck, hands reaching up to tangle in his hair, tugging slightly.

Brian pulled away his shirt, slowly, as if he was savouring every inch of skin revealed underneath. Quickly with gentle touches he undid Roger’s trousers, helping him out of them until the younger man was naked in front of him.

Roger looked down, arms now uselessly hanging by his sides, not daring to cross them or move. Not without his Alpha’s permission. Later on he’d come to realise this was his subspace, thought’s foggy and wanton. But for now? He couldn’t have cared less.

His face was burning as Brian circled him, eyeing him carefully. For just a second he met his eyes, seeing the hazels he’d known for months so full of love it almost hurt.

“You’re the most gorgeous creature I’ve ever seen, Roger,” Brian trailed his fingers agonisingly slowly down the other’s spine, “I can’t believe it took me so long to realise it.”

“Brian, please…” Roger whined.

The guitarist took pity on him then, taking his hand and leading him to the bed, pushing him slightly onto it. He crawled over him, hearing his blood rush in his ears as he pulled the Alpha into another deep kiss, biting his bottom lip as he pulled away, drunk on the feelings and senses around him.

“There’s condoms in the draw,” Brian told him, kisses sinking lower and lower down Roger’s chest.

With shaking hands the blond reached in for one, gasping as Brian’s mouth closed over his nipple, running his teeth over it gently, enough to keep him hanging on a wire. He passed him the condom, trying to take some deep breaths as he heard the foil being opened.


	2. Chapter 2

Roger tensed as he felt Brian opening him up slowly, surprisingly skilled - or it felt like that at least - as he pressed in a second finger. He was burning up inside, wanting this more than ever, pulling at the head of curls over him until Brian met his lips with a kiss.

“Need you…” Roger half moaned into the kiss, legs already wrapped around Brian’s waist, “Now, baby.”

“You sure?” Brian pulled away, maybe they were going too fast? They weren’t even really together, they’d only just confessed that day, maybe it was just a phase and he was giving into it too much…

“I’m ready, Alpha.”

That sent a jolt of lightning straight through him, breathing in Roger’s gentle scent as he lined up slowly pushing himself in.

Roger held his face as they set a slow rhythm, lips meeting through moans that filled the room, ambling along a road they knew they couldn’t return from. Their scents mixed now, the closer they got to the edge the more they felt like they were falling so close to an altogether different precipice. 

***

Roger was smoking while he cuddled into him. He hadn’t really expected the sub drop, it had never happened in that sort of situation, but pretty much as soon as they were done he felt it, crippling him into a ball at Roger’s side, not daring to look up or talk much for now..

“I’m sorry,” He mumbled quietly into Roger’s chest - he couldn’t imagine that had been particularly spectacular as a way to finish what would otherwise have been a pretty good fuck, “I didn’t realise that nonsense was going to happen, I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay Bri, it’s fine,” Roger rubbed his shoulder, puffing out the last of the cigarette, “I don’t mind looking out for you, I’ve got you.”

Brian nodded, breathing in his warm scent, mixing in with the tobacco that was burning his own lungs - but he felt safe, even if he had no idea what their relationship was, IF there was a relationship at all.

He wrapped his arms around Roger, just trying to relax, there was no rush, Freddie probably wouldn’t be home for a while, and it’s not like there was anything to do until the gig tomorrow night.

***

“Stop beating around the bush, I don’t understand,” Freddie gave him a hard expression, putting the money box down with a thump that made their rickety work desk wobble, "What's happened?"

"Nothing."

"No, you've met someone." Freddie insisted, "Who is it?"

"No one."

"Do I know them? Roger, do I? Oh, are they a sub?"

"Yes." Roger sat back in his chair, hoping a customer would come and take forever so this conversation could end.

"Who? Who?" Freddie was in his face, "Is it Janet?"

"No, ugh, no," Roger shook his head quickly, "Think of people WITH a personality."

"Pat?"

"Too much personality."

"Just tell me," Freddie poked him, "Is it someone more… you know?"

"Dominant?" Roger raised an eyebrow, "Yes. If you must know."

"I must," Freddie nodded, "It's not some sort of rented sex type thing, is it? You're not hiring some omega to tie you up and spank you or something?"

"No, Christ, that's a bit much to think about this early." Roger shook his head. Of course that was the first solution Freddie had come up with, it was too big a stretch of the imagination for Roger to give up the upper hand entirely. Of course he'd think it was just a sex thing. "It's a lifestyle thing… eh… I don't know. It's just how I am."

"Fine. I'll just ask Brian."

"What?" Roger’s heart skipped a beat, how had Freddie guessed that?

"Brian, the twerp we live with, I assume he'll know who it is."

"I guess." Roger shrugged: quietly letting out a breath, should he just tell him? There was nothing terrible about their relationship, and he was their friend. Perhaps just leave it, for a couple days.

“Are you going to his show, yeah?” Freddie asked, swinging a scarf around his neck, “Might even be allowed backstage if we’re his mates, how about that? We’d meet the world’s greatest guitarist.”

“Don’t you start fancying him too,” Roger squatted him, “And put that down, it’s for customers, not you.”

“Spoil sport.”

“I don’t know, I mean I’ll head over to watch, I don’t mind getting the free ticket, but I don’t want to be abusing too much and getting backstage.” Roger shook his head, “Is there going to be an after party?”

“Not for Sub performers, they might make an exception for Brian since it’s a small gig though,” Freddie shrugged, “We’ll see what happens, if not we all go back to the flat and get pissed.”

“Deal.”

***

Roger had been watching Brian all gig, smelling his scent even from the front row: something was wrong. Brian looked pale and clammy, even worse under the lights, a lot more eyes on him than there should’ve been.

The main act had already played, they’d already gone and Brian hadn’t seemed to really take any of that, eyes completely out of focus with events, stumbling backstage once it was all over, Roger had ended up getting caught up by some uni friends, catching glimpses to see where Brian was.

Freddie gave him a nod, he’d go and check on their friend, probably best since it was not painfully obvious that he’d gone into heat, at least to them, they knew his smell by now. But it wasn’t the safest thing to have around if someone was in a rut or just too drunk.

Freddie caught him just before he went tumbling to the ground, trying to get out of the backstage area just as people started to flood into it, shaking like a leaf. “Bri, you're okay, let's get you to your flat, okay. You have suppressants there?”

“No... “ The taller man tried feebly to reach past him, “Want Roger now.”

“Brian, I don’t think he’s really into subs,” Freddie shook his head, the guitarist must’ve fallen for Roger, poor thing, “Not in that way.”

“I need him though.”

“Yeah, no.” Freddie pulled him away before Brian embarrassed himself or got publically heartbroken. Well, it might’ve just been the heat talking, Freddie supposed, but either way he shouldn’t end the night with rejection. “Come on, we can watch some films if you’re feeling well enough, but you really shouldn’t hang about, not with this lot.”

“Freddie no,” Roger caught up to them, startling Freddie enough to let Brian free, “He’s right, he can come with me.”

“As friends?”

“Sort of.” Roger deflected, Brian already hugging into him, breathing in his scent, “You were right about getting out quick though, come on.”

“I thought you didn’t do that sort of thing… I’m confused…” Freddie followed behind them, drawing a blank for what was actually going on.

“I don’t.” Roger opened the door into the cold air, “Neither does he.”

“Right.” Freddie nodded, “Okay… oh… OH.”

“Freddie shush,” Brian whined, “And maybe stay with Tim for a while.”

“Will do,” He didn’t particularly want to hear them shag, so avoiding that would be preferable, “Look after each other though, won’t you?”

Roger gave him a nod, Freddie saw things a lot more clearly than they did, in a better way, he knew they were safe with him knowing their secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry for completely forgetting about this for ages, slowly getting it done. I hope everyone likes it, love all the previous comments and kudos, and thank you so much for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Roger could smell it as soon as he woke up, he was surrounded by the smell of heat. Hell, he was surrounded by the arms of heat. It reminded him of the first night this had happened, years ago before Queen, before Smile even.

They’d run away from Brian’s gig, falling straight into bed. He’d offered to be traditional, it would help the most, biologically. But Brian had shook his head, hazily tugging at his shirt until Roger gave in with a grin.

The smell of him was always his favourite. The sex was sloppy, they both had to admit it, it was driven with a purpose it would never reach. He’d offered to swap for these occasions, to take care of him how their biology dictated, in a way which would help him the most; but Brian always smiled and shook his head. He was determined to be the strong alpha he wanted to be.

But that was far from the point - biology meant so little to them both. But the smell, Roger couldn’t get enough of it. He always wondered if that was some traditional instinct, some part of his brain that knew he was the Alpha and Brian the Omega, but other than that? As soon as they were behind closed door they were themselves.

Brian shifted behind him on the bed, turning to wrap around him over-protectively, moreso than usual - likely the worst of the heat hitting him hard today. He was still asleep, mumbling nonsense into Roger's hair, and hogging the blankets: making the actual temperature worse.

But Roger couldn't complain, he knew Brian struggled during these days, and he'd always be there for his Dom.

"Babe, let me out," Roger coaxed gently, pulling one of his arms unsuccessfully away from him, "Brian please, you big lump, I'll bring you some water."  
"Don't wanna leave you," Brian kept his eyes shut, clinging to his sub. "Wanna look… look after you. You’re my subby."

"I know, sweetheart, and you do, love," Roger assured him, "Let me get up and stretch then, hmm?"

It was funny how things played out, certainly the media seemed to think so - as soon as they started touring as Queen, doing albums and getting attention, the media had cracked down on their Omega. John got his fair share, a Beta bassist with a young family trying his hand at rock and roll, but compared to the bollocking they gave Brian for not being what he was meant to. And they didn’t even know the half of it.

They were the intersection between status and nomination - and that made them the biggest target in the industry. It was wrong, both of them were wrong.  
Neither cared.

"Bri?" Roger nudged him again, poor sod had fallen asleep again, but his grip was looser, easier to escape from. Roger slid away, yeah, it wasn't normal, but he would look after his alpha.

Carefully he slipped out, padding along to the kitchen for some coffee. Their house was alright, a bit messy in places, still trying to piece their lives together after a tour, going straight into the recording studio for the next album.

Today wasn’t even a day off, Roger had a phone interview with Radio one, talking about how the band was doing, ignoring all the prying questions - it was the twenty first century for God’s sake, why did people want to know when he would claim? Or when they planned to have children, or how they expected to be a decent family whilst both working. Brian working, that’s what they meant, they didn’t always say it, some attempt to be polite, but that's what they were implying.

Brian had to go back to the studio too, try to redo the vocals he’d not managed with his sore voice the previous session. Roger would get his work bad sorted for him, make sure he had medicine for his cough and for the heat. Ratty and Crystal would be there, so they’d make sure the canteen would serve the omega musicians.

He opened the fridge for the milk, spotting the white wine, they could open the bottle after work, relax in the bath together. He smiled at that, quickly stirring his coffee together and heading back upstairs with a cigarette.

Brian hadn’t moved, but he was more awake now, trying to clear his throat as Roger settled in next to him, instantly clinging onto his body again, mumbling under his breath, voice still gravely and rough.

And then it all went wrong.

Roger sat outside on the slightly damp bench with his leg bouncing. The cigarette wasn't helping calm his nerves and he'd never felt worse. His phone screen told him it was six am, and he briefly considered calling Freddie or John. But they'd be asleep. He should be asleep.

He shouldn't be in a hospital car park wondering what had even happened in the last few hours.

He'd known Brian hadn't been well, he'd been coughing all week and most of the previous one - of course he’d been aware of it. But he didn't think to question him, just assumed that the cough drops and pills were working, or that they would eventually. Brian was his Dom. He could take perfect care of himself.

But maybe he himself should have noticed, being the only ACTUAL Alpha between them. He definitely knew Brian long enough to know that he was downplaying if not outright hiding how sick he felt.

Roger tapped the cigarette off, thinking about how down hill the previous day - which had dragged on into today - had gone. Brian was at the studio, called him after finishing up some space song, said he’d start redoing the vocals afterwards; he was meant to have been anyway. By the time it hit midnight Roger was still at home waiting for him.

By the time it hit one in the morning Ratty had called, telling him to go to the hospital, that Brian had run out of breath and had been taken there in a rush.

From there on it was a blur, and he didn't remember the half of it, but he knew he couldn't get in to see him until they let him. Some archaic rule about unclaimed Doms not visiting unclaimed subs.

"Mr Taylor?" A porter came out to the car park, "They're letting you in now. It was a bad case of pneumonia, he’s on steroids and anti-biotics now, should be better in a few days."

"Pneumonia?"

"There's a lot of tar build-up, it's likely the cause or a major factor," the porter nodded, leading him through the wards, "As long as he quits smoking for the next few months he'll be fine. He'll still need some time here to recover."

"Brian doesn't smoke. He's never smoked." Roger frowned, knowing what the next words were going to be before the porter said them.

"Second degree inhalation then. I don't know what can be done over that except telling him to leave the room."

Roger stopped short outside the room, two things on his mind aside from the worry and stress. Firstly, that it was one hundred percent his fault. Everyone else that smoked did so outside, never in the studio, even then they only did it a few times a day while they were all together at work.

Roger had ashtrays in every room, he'd take out a cigarette almost once an hour, during meals, before they went to sleep, chilling on the sofa he'd have one.

He knew his Dom didn't like it, it was one of the biggest punishments he'd get; no tobacco for however long Brian decided, never more than a few days, Brian didn’t want him to get too agitated.

The second thing he realised was that Brian never insisted he stop. He'd never have said no. And he wouldn't this time.

Roger figured if he'd already been hiding this much then he wasn't trying to worry him and wouldn't want him to go out of his way. Which meant that for the first time in their relationship he'd have to put his foot down.

Before he did something worse.

He peered into the room, not daring to walk in, not yet. Brian was wired up to about twenty machines, it seemed, looking clammy and miserable, his scent still in the air seemed to be mocking him, mixing in with the tobacco still in his breath.

He’d caused this, this was all on him, no one else. Maybe the papers were right, he was meant to be the alpha male, the clever one that shouldn’t let something go wrong like this. And maybe that meant their relationship too, they shouldn’t be kidding themselves on, they weren’t different, or quirky, or alternative. They were just wrong.

And now something had come along and proved that.

“How long..?”

“He’ll be in for a couple of weeks,” the doctor told him, “But we’ll release him back to you once he can breath on his own again, you’re welcome to continue whatever discipline and reward system you have in place, but we do ask that it’s nothing that will put a strain on his physically, there’s rules in a leaflet if you’d lik…”

Roger walked away, eyes on the floor until he spotted his last cigarette butt. Then he panic started to rise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


End file.
